With the development of terminal technology, the speed of updating smart phones, tablets, and other smart terminals is getting faster and faster. When replacing an old mobile phone with a new one, a user does not want to lose data in the old mobile phone due to the replacement of the old mobile phone, but wants to copy desired data in the old mobile phone to the new one. To this end, many service providers or applications now provide a phone transfer function that all data in the old mobile phone, including software, settings, and other data, can be copied to a new mobile phone completely as they were, which facilitates data transfer during mobile phone replacement.